


How Does Your Abuela Kiss? (Part Two of Breathe Into Me One-Shot)

by Im_McShook



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But they all watch a movie at home, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Im not going to lie the Shallura is tooth-rotting as well, M/M, Matt and Pidge show up to harass Lance and then they leave, Shallura is background but definetly there, Sort of like a double date, This is pure indulgence and I'm not even sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, broganes, if you get a cavity I'm not held responsible, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_McShook/pseuds/Im_McShook
Summary: "Oh man, a horror movie? Keith can't stand those" Lance spoke, pulling his boyfriend even closer as the title 'It' popped onto the screen, a creepy clown with a red balloon standing behind a little boy clad in a bright yellow raincoat signaling its genre."He actually loves horror movies, he just doesn't like being scared around you" Shiro spoke up, causing Keith to throw a fit as he was undoubtedly called out. Meanwhile, Allura had started the movie, glancing over in Lance's direction as the two siblings argued, giving him a small wink and thumbs up. She was doing this for him. Mentally, Lance reminded himself to thank the white-haired woman for being such a great wingman.////Or, Lance and Keith are so sweet and disgusting that I'm pretty sure I gained a cavity from this.(You don't have to read the first part for this, but you may be confused on some of the references made/what they were talking about together. Also the title is another reference)





	How Does Your Abuela Kiss? (Part Two of Breathe Into Me One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> There is pure indulgence.
> 
> (Unedited so may contain errors)

"What do you mean by that?" Lance asked, flashing a smug grin over the rim of his coffee mug, feet searching blindly beneath the blanket draped over his straightened legs. Once his cold feet made contact with the feeling of warm skin, he earned a loud yelp and aimed kicked, shuffling away in time to avoid the quickly approaching appendage.

"First of all, keep your cold ass feet off my stomach! Secondly, I mean you are a mama's boy" Keith grunted, curling into himself like a lazing cat as he nursed his hot chocolate, eyeing Lance with wary eyes. 

From somewhere nearby, Allura gave a loud snort as she threw a manicured hand into the air, "Just last week I stopped by with Pidge to say hello to Rosaliná and guess what I saw? Rosaliná spoon feeding him soup". Shiro shuffled slightly as he drew the laughing girl further into side, trying to hide his not so discreet chuckles. 

Betrayed scoffs resonated from within the Cuban's throat, setting down his now empty mug in favor of throwing himself at his smaller boyfriend, blanket falling to the floor in a forgotten heap. "Tell them to stop being mean to me" He wailed, landing with a very ungrateful flop in the other's lap, face becoming shoved into one protruding hipbone as a small grunt echoed above his head. Mocking murmurs hung thick in the air from Allura's general vicinity, one blue eye opening slightly to see her giving sibling-like taunts and a very obvious middle finger, falling backwards into her boyfriend's chest with a smug grin. Thankfully, Shiro, sweet loving Shiro, came to his rescue.

"You can't really say anything, Keith. Rosaliná treats you like her long lost son whenever you go over" He implied, arms wrapping around the girl laying against his chest with a tired expression, scar scrunching slightly as he gave a heady yawn. 

Something akin to a choking cough emerged from the ravenette, Lance looking up quickly to eye his boyfriend as he rushed to set down his cup and heave into one crooked elbow. From his field of vision he could see the drink had been finished, residue from the dark drink imprinted on the side in the shape of a lip.

"Babe, I told you to be careful, I put tiny marshmallows in it" Lance grumbled, sitting up slightly to give small pats against Keith's back, giving a soft smile once the violent coughing came to a halt. Gross gagging echoed nearby, Shiro and Allura eyeing the two of them with lighthearted disgust, noticeably curling into one another more and more as Takashi batted his eyelashes in a sleepy manner. 

"Okay, I think it's time to start the movie before Shiro slips away" Allura laughed, maneuvering so she could reach the remote in the floor, clapping her hands together to cut the light out. Momentarily, the room went completely dark, everyone in the room going unusually quiet as they awaited the TV to cut on. Shuffling ensued as the only female struggled to get in the right pose to trigger the power button, making her boyfriend chuckle deeply. 

Lance was moments away from making some kind of shitty joke, that is, until the feeling of warm fingertips brushed idly against his sides. "You're warm" Keith hummed, pulling down slightly as to lay them both down on the couch, facing away from the television and instead breathing lightly in the other's face. 

Lance simply chuckled in response, lightly pushing the other so he could assume the position as big spoon, grabbing the cover from the floor to drape over their relaxed forms. Once Keith got the idea and turned around, the Cuban took no longer than a second to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's waist and pull lightly as to hold him close. Suddenly, light filtered into the room as Allura finally turned on the flatscreen, clicking buttons until their chosen movie popped onto the screen. 

"Oh man, a horror movie? Keith can't stand those" Lance spoke, pulling his boyfriend even closer as the title 'It' popped onto the screen, a creepy clown with a red balloon standing behind a little boy clad in a bright yellow raincoat signaling its genre.

"He actually loves horror movies, he just doesn't like being scared around you" Shiro spoke up, causing Keith to throw a fit as he was undoubtedly called out. Meanwhile, Allura had started the movie, glancing over in Lance's direction as the two siblings argued, giving him a small wink and thumbs up. She was doing this for him. Mentally, Lance reminded himself to thank the white-haired woman for being such a great wingman. 

Quickly, the arguing had stopped as everyone became engrossed in the creepy atmosphere and developing plot. What was he getting into exactly?

\----------

It was currently one in the morning, Shiro was asleep along with Allura, the couple passed out intertwined in each other's arms about thirty minutes into the movie. Keith was currently, however, far from sleeping. He was shaking like a leaf in Lance's grasp as the movie continued, giving a small whimper here and there as he awaited yet another jump-scare.

"Are you okay?" Lance whispered in his ear, hand sliding upwards to rub soothing circles into the other's hip, nose becoming tickled by hair as Keith simply nodded. Noticeably, his boyfriend shuffled backwards to press himself even closer, wedging Lance between the cushions of the couch and warm skin.

The thoughtful moment didn't last long, a surprising jump-scare popping up so fast it even made him jump slightly. Lance wasn't sure which was louder, the sound accompanied with the scare or Keith's choked back scream, both surprisingly not waking the sleeping couple nearby. It was almost as if his boyfriend was electrocuted, partaking in a spazzing motion that led to a boney elbow becoming jabbed into his stomach and hand shoving into his crotch. 

Overall it was both painful and sexually frustrating, he wasn't sure whether to cry out in pain or push his hips away from the grasping hand. Damn hormones. 

Suddenly, Keith flipped over and grasped onto Lance's shirt, pulling his face into it with heavy breaths, whimpering for someone to turn it off. Bare legs tangled with his own as his boyfriend held on like a koala, still shaking despite not witnessing the scene unfold. 

"Just breathe" Lance whispered, hand coming up to run through messy strands of black hair, feeling the hand grasping his shirt release a little pressure. Subtly, he leaned over and grabbed the second remote, picking it up off the coffee table and quickly shutting off the TV with a click. Darkness enveloped the room as the sound of Shiro's light snoring and Allura's tiny sleep-induced murmurs faintly echoed in the air, both still fast asleep. "Hear my heartbeat? Just focus on that" Lance murmured, one hand coming to rest on the back of Keith's head while the other rubbed shooting circles between the boy's shoulder blades. 

Keith noticeably shifted closer, shaking calming down as the side of his head came to rest on Lance's chest, mouthing numbers with every beat he counted. It was a serene and domestic scene, something that warmed one's heart to be involved in.

"I'm sorry.." Keith chuckled dryly, violet eyes being illuminated by the streetlight outside beaming though crackled blinds, accentuating every curve and dip of the boy's face. Mentally, Lance mapped out the small scar nestled beneath one dark eyebrow, giving a soft smile as he kissed it. "Don't be sorry, after all, it's not the first time I've saved you" He murmured, laughing deeply as a small smack was landed upon his chest, the face in front of him being hidden by dark hair. 

"That really did scare me" Lance whispered seriously, keeping a firm hold on his boyfriend upon remembering the scene, shaking his head as the image of blue lips and pale skin invaded his happy thoughts. Softly, a hand was placed on his cheek, thumb lightly brushing against his cheek and nose as curious eyes bore into his soul.

"Sometimes when I wake up in the middle of the night, I can still hear the sound of your broken voice" Keith spoke, finger tracing small shapes in his flesh that resembled hearts, at least that's what it felt like he was doing. Comfortable silence ensued, both breathing softly in rhythm with the other, eyes staring into one another. 

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you something" Keith whispered, hands falling to mess with the neckline of his shirt with fidgeting fingers. Lance simply smiled and gave a slight nudge, urging him to ask it through physical contact, because he's not confident in the fact that his voice won't crack. Round eyes filled with flecks of gold gazed up, a small smile twitching at the corners of his lips, "How does your Abuela kiss?". 

Just like that, the mood was ruined, Lance flipping over to give his boyfriend the metaphorical cold shoulder, even though it was more of a back than a shoulder. Soft laughter sputtered in his left ear, breath tickling the side of his face as Keith scooted closer, draping himself over the human wall created. "Cmon, I was just joking around" He giggled, landing a prodding poke into soft cheek with a small 'boop'.

If there was one thing that would be Lance's weakness, it would be cute Keith, it was a weapon the Cuban was sure was created by the devil himself. Like he said nine months ago, succubus in disguise. 

"No, I'm going to be serious for a moment" Keith spoke, suddenly getting very fidgety and anxious, biting his lip hard enough to make it turn white. Suddenly curious, Lance flipped back over, jumping slightly as Keith quickly hid his face in the couch with burning cheeks, mumbling something into the plush material. "I can't hear you when you talk like that" He chuckled, propping up on one elbow as he eyed down the male in his grasp, smile widening as one eye emerged.

"I fwent tah kifth yew" He spoke behind a mouthful of cushion, turning so red that the tips of his ears even adorned the color. Once again, Lance signaled that he didn't quite catch the statement, putting a cupped hand to his ear with a waiting expression. Suddenly, both eyes emerged from hiding along with the rest of his red face, hair a mess of staticky tangles, "I want to kiss you!". 

Everything went completely quiet. Shiro's snoring stopped, Allura's murmuring came to a halt, the buzz of the outside streetlights even seemed to go abnormally quiet, hell, even his heart seemed to stop. 

"I told you nine months ago that I wanted to wait for my first kiss, that I wanted it to be special" Keith elaborated, fidgety fingers picking at a loose thread on a throw pillow, "and I've thought about it lately, I want it to be with you, Lance". Thankfully the room was dark, or else the welling tears in Lance's eyes would surely be detectable by now, lips trembling as they formed into a soft smile.

"It's okay if you don't want to I-" The sentence was cut off with a mouthful of shirt, Lance having grabbed Keith and engulfed him in the biggest hug he could produce, landing a soft kiss atop the boy's head. "You are so fucking important to me, Keith. You have no idea" He chuckled, willing the tears to stay in his eyes instead of falling, cursing slightly as one trailed down his cheek and into the abyss of black hair underneath his chin. 

For a moment, he thought the small sob tearing through the silence was his own, until something wet seeped through his shirt and the sound vibrated against his chest, hands grasping onto the thin cotton like a lifeline. "I love you, Loverboy" Keith sputtered, words slightly muffled by chest and shirt, looking up with slightly puffy eyes and trembling lips. Warmth swelled within Lance's chest like a blooming flower, smiling so wide that the edges of his mouth hurt and his eyes were so squinted he could barely see. 

It was the first time Keith had ever said the three words, and it made him fall in love all over again, finding beauty even in a crying face.

"I love you too, Mullet" Lance spoke, smiling even wider at the pet names both had inevitably stuck with after meeting, realizing just how fucked he was for the boy laying in front of him. Gently, he leaned in and captured smiling lips within his own, hands grasping onto the other's waist tightly with glee. 

Keith separated for a moment to let out a breathy laugh, eyes opening to gaze in Lance's own, "Don't be hesitant, I want this". With that confirmation, the Cuban pulled the Korean in swiftly and tightly, kissing with as much love he could manage. A small gasp whispered between their lips as Keith attempted to kiss back, clumsily forgetting that his teeth did in fact exist. Other than the awkward teeth clicking, things went pretty smoothly from there on out, Keith gaining confidence and Lance simply smiling like a lovesick fool. 

Once parted, a dazed off look adorned the ravenette's face, eyes dilated and cheeks dusted a pretty pink with exertion and slight embarrassment. "I need a minute" He breathed, giving a loopy grin when Lance simply stared on with the same smile only Keith could put on his face. 

It was completely different from what the CPR brought, the lips weren't cold and unmoving, the skin wasn't cold and clammy; no, Keith was warm and soft and sweet. He was like caramel, hard and seemingly bland alone, but when added heat he turned into something soft and irresistible. 

Pale hands wrapped leisurely around his midsection, body becoming draped over his own like a heat blanket, "I love you so much". Sleepily, Lance wrapped the other into his arms, taking a deep breath inwards as the smell of lavender and something like the earth after it rains invaded his lungs, slowly drifting off as he dreamt of the rain and violet eyes.  
\------  
Surprisingly, Lance was the first to awake, emerging from his comatose state with a deep groan, attempting to block the unforgiving sun. However, once he tried to move the appendage, it was proven futile as something else was laying upon it, leaving the limb numb and useless. Blue eyes glanced down to a figure wrapped tightly in his arms, black hair splashed across the pillow like a dark halo.

From the kitchen, the sound of pots clanging and something sizzling filled the morning air, leaving Lance to assume it was either Allura or Shiro.

"You two are so sweet that it's disgusting" a voice echoed, leaving the Cuban to grip onto his his boyfriend with tight arms and a protective glare, softening once he realized it was only Pidge and Matt. "Shit, you scared me" He muttered, running a hand down his face and cursing softly when the body in his arms shifted awake, making sure to level a pointed look towards the Holt siblings. 

Matt gave a little eyebrow wiggle whereas Pidge stuck out their tongue, both quickly scuttling out the room as Keith arose from his slumber, stretching like an awakening cat. Soft pops and a resounding groan echoed in the now quiet room, violet eyes fluttering open as pink lips stretched into a wide yawn.

"Morning, sleepyhead" Lance whispered, planting a soft kiss on the other's forehead with love, bringing a tan hand upwards in hopes of taming the wild mane his beloved adorned. It was the first time waking up beside each other and the most accurate depiction of the ravenette in which Lance could come up with would be a very fluffy crow, black hair sticking up in all directions while his eyes opened and closed blearily. The burgundy sweater he wore slipped off one shoulder to reveal white skin, wearing it despite Shiro getting the size completely wrong, the material swallowing him whole.

"Mmmhhh, good morning" Keith mumbled, sitting up in favor of stretching more throughly, arms languidly hanging above his head as he arched his back. In the kitchen, the sound of Allura cursing loudly rang throughout the house, Shiro running from within the room with a spatula while dodging what seemed to be flour. Momentarily, the adult looked over and gave an impish grin, sending Lance a wink and glancing at Keith, mocking what would be kissing. 

Before the Cuban could retaliate, a huge incoming handful of flour hit the male right in the mouth, white tuft of hair blending in with his face nearly identically. "Oh it's on!" He yelled, chucking his spatula into the room as the sound of Allura screaming and giggling emerged from its quarters, both horsing around in their own world. A soft smile formed onto Lance's face, nodding with a small chuckle at how close the two had become. 

"What's going on?" Keith whined, still half asleep as he crawled into his boyfriend's lap, burying a sniffling nose into warm flesh before nearly drifting off once again. A small snort echoed from the Cuban, arms encircling a trim waist engulfed by an oversized sweater, toppling them over in a tangled heap of giggles. "Just Shiro and Allura acting gross, again" He muttered into warm flesh, grinning widely before tickling the other ruthlessly, only smiling wider as the boy flailed hopelessly and screamed in pleas to stop.

Both rolled around on the small couch, aiming playful pokes and prods that resulted in loud laughter or shrill screams that both should really be embarrassed about. At some point, Keith had slipped completely off the furniture, landing with a dull thud on the carpeted floor alongside the tossed blanket. 

"Ha!" Lance teased, leaning over the edge of the couch with a big smile, "I win!". The victorious moment was interrupted by none other than a warm hand encircling his wrist, yanking his down quite forcefully until he was the next one with a mouthful of carpet, squeaking with the impact. Tan arms and legs entangled with much paler ones, landing atop a warm body that grunted with the force of the landing, wheezing turning into giggling quite quickly.

Curses stung sourly on the Cuban's tongue, about to scold his boyfriend lightheartedly at the action, only stopping as a loud voice called from the kitchen. 

"Food is done!" Allura called, head popping around the corner with a face covered in flour, hand prints littering her arms and waist, evidence of the playful fight that happened moments ago. Keith gave the woman a small nod, cackling once she turned around with an obvious white blotch in the shape of a hand on the back of her black leggings. Blue eyes rolled to the ceiling playfully, smirking lips darting forwards to plant a quick kiss on the boy's smiling lips, relishing in the embarrassed reaction he received, "Beat you to the kitchen!". 

Yeah, you could say they were both very happy. To think, it all started in an aquarium tour that ended in a hospital visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you'd like to, I love reading them :,,)))


End file.
